


Flirting 101

by Angelfishxxx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfishxxx/pseuds/Angelfishxxx
Summary: When a certain redheaded waiter caught He Tian's interest.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 463





	1. Encounter

"Okay, that's all for today. If you have any questions, just contact me," spits the forever frowning Professor, followed by his infamous irritating remark: "but you know I'm busy."

Jian Yi is making faces in response even though the Professor still hasn't fully leave the room yet.

"I hope you don't get into trouble one day," says Zheng Xi, too tired to keep Jian Yi's demeanor in check. He Tian just laughs.

"Well what can we do? Even his wife can't take his personality and left." He Tian shrugs. Zheng Xi shakes his head at his two unbothered 'best' friends.

"Don't worry, Xixi! I'm just hungry, that's all. Let's go somewhere to eat!" Jian Yi stands up and grabs Zheng Xi's arm and He Tian by the bag. He Tian was drinking water, and it resulted in wet shirt and a swollen cheek.

\--

"Fuck you," growls He Tian. He glares at Jian Yi and occasionally disturbed by Zheng Xi who sits between them. Jian Yi also raises a side of his mouth, trying to look intimidating while instead it looks stupid and punchable. So Zheng Xi did.

"You're not on my side, Xixi?!" Jian Yi dramatically hold his second swollen cheek while faking the look of hurt. And now it's them bickering around, leaving He Tian alone.

He Tian just clicks his tongue at that and decided to fiddle with his phone. He has a lot of unread messages, some of them from the girls who got his numbers from God knows where, and some from his brother, the one which he will consistently respond at least once a week. He Tian is officially bored, not in the mood for replying one of the girls right now.

At first, one of the reason he chose engineering is to avoid that kind of attention from girls. He thought that this particular major will chase off the typical girls who'll flaunt their 'charm'. How wrong he is, now reluctantly embracing the reality that some of the girls on this major entered particularly and sometimes exclusively for seeking guys. Not all of them, though.

He Tian raises his head, initially wants to check on their food, but he stops his gaze at a redheaded waiter. He has a frown almost alike with the Professor who Jian Yi hates, but this one is somewhat pleasant to look at.

That waiter is crazy beautiful with his fiery red hair, even though he is a guy. Is He Tian losing it? He must be losing it, 'cause now he's admiring his lean body which is covered by black long-sleeved shirt and a waist apron. He didn't know that a waist apron could look THAT sexy. But that's not all. Can anybody say no to those rolled sleeves? He Tian personally wants to lick them elbows. His skin is so pale, and He Tian wants to know if the rest of his body is as pale. Ooh, would be nice to roam his hands all over-

He Tian coughs to stop his inappropriate thought, and now he is undoubtedly interested. He quickly searches for the camera application he usually used only for assignments nowadays.

click.

What. a. fucking. flash.

The targeted redhead turned his head at He Tian, along with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. He Tian is just as shocked, to be honest.

But, oh well.

He Tian winks and waves at the redheaded waiter which is replied by a deepening scowl. This is going to be interesting, thought He Tian.

\--

"What the actual fuck?" the redhead mutters to himself, still glaring at the winking guy. He decided to let the weirdo be and just do his work. He checked the table number for the foods on his tray, only to realize that he'll be delivering it to the winking guy and his loud friends.

Today must've been his unlucky day.

He gathers his resolve and moves his feet to his possibly final destination, cause the desire to end his own life suddenly peaking.

"Sorry for the wait, dear customer." The redhead avoided their gaze, focusing only on delivering their food. When he thought he succesfully done his task, the black-haired winking devil fucking talks,

"Hey there, Momo." and it ticked the redhead ear off more than it should.

"...Excuse me?"

"Your nametag. Mo Guan Shan, huh? It's a pretty name. I can call you Momo for short, right? Or does Little Mo sounds cuter?" Jian Yi bursted out laughing, but He Tian pays him no mind. Mo Guan Shan almost dropped his jaw, but he quickly closes his mouth.

"Um, if there is nothing else I can do for you, I will be taking my leave." Mo Guan Shan gulps, and try his best to be polite so he won't lose his hard-earned job.

"Wait, actually, can I order more?" Mo Guan Shan almost rolled his eyes. But he will fucking endure it. It's not the first time a customer being an ass.

"Sure, what will it b-"

"A portion of you, take away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! ;)


	2. No buns intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is nowhere near satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i noticed in chap 1 I initially wrote GuanShan calling He Tian "sir". I thought it was normal but when I thought about it, it's a bit weird. so I changed that.

"A portion of you, take away."

the one who got flirted gives He Tian a blank stare. Fuck being polite. That pick-up line was cringeworthy as hell and he must think it will work because of his undeniably handsome face. 

"What are you, an old man?" snarks Mo Guan Shan. 

"Hmm, feisty. I'd be glad to be your dadd-"

"He Tian, too far." Zheng Xi quickly reminds. Even though He Tian's smile still remained, he clams up obediently, finally letting the poor waiter stomps off.

\--  
He Tian chuckles loudly remembering Mo Guan Shan's reaction, finding it amusing.

"You're creepy, man," mocks Jian Yi while gobbling He Tian's snacks on the living room couch.

"Then get the fuck out of my apartment!" He Tian half yells from his room. Effectively, all he hears now is the sound of the TV.

Shit, now he's bored.

He Tian gets up and walks to the kitchen, finding Zheng Xi gulping water straight from the pitcher.

"GET A FUCKING GLASS!"

\--

Now He Tian's in class, waiting for the lecturer to come. He feels so tired. 

After he kicked Zheng Xi and his lousy pet out last night, he had to clean up the mess scattering on his couch. He has never been a tidy person, but can you blame him? They freakin' massacred his couch. The potato chips almost looked like the face of a demon.

Trying to distract himself, he opens his phone's gallery and picks the most recent picture of a foxy waiter. It's just a picture of his profile, but good enough to be his lockscreen. So he set it as his lockscreen, and after contemplating, it's now his wallpaper as well. God, he needs to spend some money at that ridiculously expensive cafe again, not that it's a problem for him, though. He wants to meet him again, probably try his luck for some digits. Jian Yi looks over He Tian's shoulder to see whatever's He Tian is fixated on.

"Give up, he despises an asshole like you," chirps Jian Yi.

"Aw, he's just shy."  
\--

Granted, He Tian storms off right after his last class, luckily the one without Jian Yi. As for Zheng Xi, he couldn't care less of what He Tian wants to do.

He entered the cafe, immediately searching a two-seat table. Ok, seated. Now where is he?

He almost hear himself screaming 'over there!' as he looks to the window. It's Mo. He's walking to the cafe wearing a baggy yellow sweater and a cap accompanied by a moderate-sized backpack on his back.

No way. Being that adorable should be a crime.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" a voice surprised him. It's from a totally unrelated waiter. Talk about a mood-breaker.

"A moment, please. I'm waiting for someone." He Tian thinks that line is so smooth, and he's proud of himself.

\--

Mo Guan Shan finally comes out from the staff room, revealing a figure He Tian almost memorized in every angle.

And does the waist apron looks sexier now? Maybe it's because he was slapped by his cute visual just a minute ago, and now he's being totally hot.

Damn, look over here, please?

As if an angel has whispered He Tian's wish to Mo Guan Shan, now he's looking at him, scowl apparent on his face.

He Tian should stop his disgusting and almost perverted thoughts by now, but that expression is way too lovely for his heart. 

Ugh, now is not the time to admire his face!

He Tian waves his hand, gesturing Mo Guan Shan to come and take his order. Mo Guan Shan reluctantly moves toward his table. The waiter who was rejected by He Tian before noticed the situation and now he's looking all confused, 'isn't he waiting for someone'?

"What?" rather than a question, it's more like a demand from Mo Guan Shan. A demand of explanation.

"Oof, I'm hurt, Little Mo. Is that how you treat a customer?"

"No. It's how I treat you, asshole."

"Really? I'm the only one, then. My name is He Tian. Remember it, it's the name of your future boyfriend," He Tian is clearly enjoying this too much, and now Mo Guan Shan actually rolls his eyes. What kinda bullshit is that? 

"Future boyfriend, my ass. Just let me do my work, please," stresses Mo Guan Shan, now raising his note and pen. He Tian actually orders some food, and then he stops. "That's all?"

"Oh, do you want more?" and Mo Guan Shan almost laughs at his ridiculously suggestive tone. It's just so embarassing.

"Shut up!" Mo Guan Shan scurries away, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

\--

Luckily, Mo Guan Shan has avoided the task of delivering He Tian's food. Now he can focus on doing his job.

SIKE

He Tian's gaze never left him while he eats, and it makes him uncomfortable as hell. So he walks to the source of the problem.

"Can you not?" asks Mo Guan Shan to the guy he considers insane by now.

"Sorry. I can't help it," answers He Tian with his mouth full.

"What? Can't help being a dick?" presses Mo. He Tian gulps, and then he says:

"I can't help falling in love with you."

God, this is going to take a while.

\--The next day--

"You come here often?"

"Finally coming down with a brain damage, shithead?"

\--Next--

"Do you know what's in menu?

"Stop-"

"It's Me n U."

\--Next--

"Hey, do you like raisin?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How about a da- you fucking ruined it!"

\--Next--

"Hey, I lost my numbers. Can I have yours?" He Tian suggests, wriggling his eyebrows. As always, Mo Guan Shan just rolls his eyes while scribbling on his note. He rips the page off, and then slams it on the table.

He Tian chuckles, what kind of snarky comment or clever insult this time?

But holy shit.

It's just digits in a neat handwriting.


	3. Longing

Mo Guan Shan reaches out for another towel to dry his hair. What a day.

Now he's done it. 

He gave out his number to that idiot who keeps on nagging him everyday for roughly two weeks. How old is he anyway? Is he a college student? 

But Mo has to admit that he likes the view he offers. Sharp jawline, well-built and strong looking arms. And he won't ever say it to He Tian, but whatever he wants to try with his stares, it's definitely working. It's intense, man. Don't blame Mo Guan Shan, please.

But shit, then he remembers his cheesy flirtings. It's most likely the lines he took from internet and probably have been heard everywhere around the world, but he delivers it with a brimming confidence. It's almost shameless and it annoyed the hell of Mo Guan Shan.

Mo Guan Shan thinks maybe he's losing a bet with his stupid friends and have to get his number now. Now that makes sense.

So he tried to get it over with and just give him what he wants. 

He must be right on the 'bet' thingy, seeing that his phone is showing his usual lonely display, one notification from his mother. 

No, he's not disappointed! What the fuck?

He closes his eyes as he turns on his hair-dryer, and now his mother calls. He fiddles with his phone on his desk, trying to accept it. Then he put it on the loudspeaker.

"Hello, mom? What happened?" he says gingerly.

"..." the other line keeps silent. Mo Guan Shan is confused, so he tries again.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" comes the extra-deep, manly voice he recognized so much.

"FUCK YOU, CHICKEN DICK."

Mo Guan Shan proceeds to throw his phone on the bed. But it didn't get cut off.

"What a pity, Momo. It's your Daddy instead," continues He Tian.

"Don't direspect my dad like that, fucker," Mo Guan Shan grabs his hair-dryer, "God, just hang up! I'm still drying my hair," but unconsciously, Mo Guan Shan turns it on the lowest power so he can hear.

"So what are you doing?" Mo Guan Shan stops his dryer for a while, surprised that he's making a small talk.

"Drying my hair, are you deaf?"

"Try to sass just one more time, I won't call you again." Seriously, what kind of threat is that?

"By all fucking means."

"Nah, my little kitty would get lonely. Don't worry, I'll come again to the cafe." Mo Guan Shan just ignores him, refused to be provoked by any kind pet names, so it won't become a new habit for He Tian.

"How old are you, anyway?" asks Mo Guan Shan genuinely curious.

"Old enough to be your husband, I guess." it's delivered in a serious tone and Mo Guan Shan is making the face of puking.

Has anyone invented a way to virtually punch someone online?

Mo doesn't respond, so He Tian chuckles. Damn, he's too aware of the effects of his own voice. It's making Mo Guan Shan tingle.

"I'm on my way to 22," states He Tian, "You?"

Funnily enough, it's surprisingly close to Mo's assumption.

"20," replies Mo. Just revealing his age won't hurt, right?

"Call me brother, then." Guan Shan winces at that.

"Suck ass." snarls Mo without missing a beat. He Tian laughs again with his honeyed voice. Shit, how often will he need to laugh so Mo Guan Shan can get used to it?

and then the conversation went on for a full twenty minutes. A few laughs here and there, and occasional cursing from Mo.

"Mo, as much as I want to talk to you, I have some assignments to do," declares He Tian. Huh, fair enough. Mo Guan Shan didn't expect that He Tian is a decent student.

"Whatever."

"I have to work hard to get your mother's consent, you know." Mo swears he can see He Tian's winking as he said that.

"What if my mom is against me being gay?" taunts Mo. He Tian just chuckles at that.

"I'll just have to change her mind, babe." coos He Tian. Mo Guan Shan groans audibly both at the comment and the pet name. "I'm hanging up, okay? See you later!" 

then he hangs up.

Mo Guan Shan scowls. But hey, that was the longest conversation he had with him. He ponders for a while.

...Is this He Tian guy is seriously trying to woo him?

\---

As usual, Mo Guan Shan goes to the cafe he works at. After he finished tying his apron, he closes his locker and steps out of the staff room. He turns his head to take the sight of He Tian.

Except he's not there, nowhere near the row of tables he usually sits on. Oookay.

No way this is happening to him. It makes Mo Guan Shan feel... what? Mad?

\--  
It's been a week now, and He Tian still hasn't contacted him or showed up even once in the cafe.

So he must have been bored after two weeks and a mere one late-night call. How hillarious. 

Mo Guan Shan pulls out his black undershirt and his bomber jacket in a rough manner. After he bid goodbye to his co-workers, he walks out of the cafe.

He should have seen it coming.

His thoughts are jumbled, stopping him from thinking straight. He's never received such blatant flirtings, so maybe that's why that guy lingered more than necessary in his mind. He may be sometimes creepy, but he knows when to stop. He Tian is also one of the few people who can stand his personality.

Wow, he is beyond help already, huh? Good thing that it broke off before anything got too serious, though. Mo Guan Shan shuffles his hair, annoyed at himself.

He misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf he tian


	4. Ackkkk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ackkkk!" is the last dialogue for this chapter. Remember it clearly as you proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrryyyyy I changed the number of the chapters (It was 5, then I changed it to 8). I swear I have plotted the chapters but while I write I found many things I want to write. I should try to write a longer chapter but somehow I can't lol.

Oh, that's right. Mo Guan Shan's running out of toothpaste.

As Mo Guan Shan enters the convenience store, the cold rush from the air conditioner makes him shiver. Is it really necessary to keep it that cold? What a waste of electricity. Wanting to get away from the cold as soon as possible, he quickened his footsteps to reach his necessities. Oh, maybe also one can of beer. The thought of the alcoholic drink made his mood better even if it's just a little.

Right, he was thinking about He Tian.

Suddenly, his right shoulder bumped to someone. Mo quickly turns his head to the person he bumped,  
"Sorry," utters Mo. Then he proceeds to go to his desired aisle, only to have a hand grabs his arm. Mo's heart skipped a little as he turned to face the guy.

"Hey redhead! Do you remember me?" cheers the guy. At first, Mo just stares in confusion. Yeah, this light-haired guy seems familiar, where has he seen him before? His gold eyes seems to trigger a memory, but he can't quite pinpoint it. Then another guy with a spiky hair came to the view, holding up various packs of frozen foods.

Ohh, now he remembers. These guys are He Tian's friends. What's with his luck recently? Nothing's going right.

"Take your hand off my arm, you little chicken," Mo hisses. But the light-haired guy just ignored that. Ah, so the friends of a weirdo are also weirdos, Mo Guan Shan noted mentally.

"Tsk, tsk. Red, I'm not little chicken, I'm Jian Yi! And here's Xixi," Jian Yi gestures to the brown-haired guy.

"Zhan Zhengxi," he corrects. Mo Guan Shan scowls. What is this, pre-school? Is there a need to do a series of an introduction?

No, that's his answer and it's final.

"Yeah, whatever! Just let me do my own business and you do yours!" stresses Mo. Jian Yi finally did as told, pouting in the process.

"Aw, you're so cruel! And here I am, thinking we could be friends," sniffs Jian Yi, inviting a short session of rolling eyes from Mo.

"So, you and He Tian hooked up yet?" Zheng Xi suddenly speaks, making Mo jump. Shit, what the fuck is wrong with them?

What did he just say?

"The hell? Don't be disgusting!" Mo half shouts.

"Not yet, huh? You're sure hard to get," concludes Zhengxi while nodding.

"What are you saying, Xixi? He's just a decent person. The girls who chased for He Tian are the ones who are blind!" argues Jian Yi flailing his hands.

So He Tian's being chased by the girls, huh? Well, that's not a surprise, though. Given his exceptional face sculpted carefully and exclusively by God himself.

Such a popular guy, he was ignoring the herd of his fans and instead went to a cafe to throw horrible pick-up lines to a certain grumpy waiter.

Is it fucking wrong to feel proud? Shut up. And also, butterflies are wrestling in his stomach. What the fuck, butterflies?

"What the fuck did that chicken dick tell you about me?" asks Mo.

"Well, nothing. He prints your photo and put it on his wallet, though," answers Jian Yi. He ponders a while, then adds, "Ah, also his lockscreen and wallpaper."

That's telling a lot, DUDE.

Mo Guan Shan feels a nonexistent headache now. How weird is that? Fucking idiots.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you two are fucking wrong. He already stopped coming to the cafe recently." Mo Guan Shan cringes at his own words. It's like he always waits for He Tian's arrival.

"What, so He Tian didn't tell you?" Zhengxi looks confused.

"Tell me what?" screw that, Mo Guan Shan looks even more puzzled. Jian Yi and Zhengxi look at each other, both raising their eyebrows. That makes Mo thinks that they are like an idiotic couple. Oh my God, save the commentary, Mo fucking Guan Shan.

"Actually, we don't know shit too. But he says something about visiting his family and all. He's been absent in the university for six days. He's back now, but the idiot caught a cold." explains Zhengxi.

Then the gears inside his brain are starting to click and laughs at his feelings.

"What." What.

"Yeah! So now we are buying things to make him feel better." Jian Yi beats his chest proudly. Oh, so they are on the way to He Tian's. Mo Guan Shan glances through their shopping basket.

"What do you need a dozen of pringles for?!"

\--

So now here they are, standing in front of an expensive-looking apartment building.

"That chicken dick lives here?"

"Yep," Jian Yi says with a pop.

Man, the elevator ride almost feels like an eternity. Mo Guan Shan managed to help them pick the groceries for young master He Tian, and he decided that they can't be trusted to tend a sick person. So he accepted their offer to tag along.

Fuck, he didn't know he could hate an elevator's song this much.

Mo Guan Shan followed the pringles guy and the frozen foods guy towards the door of He Tian's apartment. Then Jian Yi pushed the bell. They waited while Zhengxi also tries to call him.

Two full minutes pass until the door cracked open.

"I said I'm fucking sick you idio-" He Tian yells at his two friends, then stopped at the sight of a cutie.

Mo Guan Shan lowers his cap shamefully, 'cause the guy staring at him is-

 _shirtless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when butterflies are wrestling in your stomach?
> 
> Alsoo, heheh, sorry for the minimum interaction between these two cinnamon rolls in this chap 🐊🐊 (just bite me, it's ok)
> 
> Hang in there, sweethearts, i'm in love with all your comments btw ❤️


	5. A bowl of congee

"Ackkkk!"

No, it wasn't from any of the boys. It was the old lady behind them. Can't blame her, though. All she wanted is to go to her room peacefully. But look at He Tian, casually flashing on everyone. Who gets naked when they're sick, anyways? 

Mo Guan Shan slowly turns his head back to He Tian, only to find He Tian's piercing gaze locked on him.

Hey, a topless guy staring intently at you should be scary, right? He Tian proved Mo Guan Shan so wrong.

But unfortunately, he looks more horrible than sexy. Runny nose, extremely flushed and sweaty, even his hair sticks out everywhere.

"Little Mo?" Okay, add that to the list. Mo didn't notice before, but his voice is ragged and sounds painful. He Tian must be aware of it, seeing that he tries to clear his throat. Mo reflexively lets out a small "take it easy", and that made He Tian smirk. But before he gets a chance to tease Mo, Jian Yi interrupts him,

"Save your conversation later, lovebirds! Don't stain my eyes with your amorous exchange, please. Get into the bed!" Jian Yi pushes He Tian inside and of course he struggles a bit, but he knows that Jian Yi's suggestion is good for him. He feels weak and he wants to recover quickly. He keeps glancing over to look at Mo, though.

"I'll help redhead prepare some things, okay?" suggests Zhengxi while He Tian sees Zhengxi leads Mo to his kitchen.

Really? He Tian wants to talk to Mo too. He wants to explain what's been happening. To be honest, it almost slipped his mind because this past week has been so rough.

And also, who is he to Mo Guan Shan? An annoying customer who loves giving distasteful jokes, that's it. 

Before he knows it, he's now laying on his bed, so he kicks Jian Yi in annoyance.

"If someone has to shove me to the bed, at least make Mo do it, shithead." He Tian sighs and pulls his thick blanket until it is covering his shoulders. Jian Yi just shows his middle finger silently, and then flares his nostrils. He Tian kicks him harder. 

"Hey, bring Mo here. He can kiss my illness away."

"Nah, he'll just punch your life away instead."

He Tian kicks Jian Yi even harder.  
\--

Mo Guan Shan stirs the congee for the last time. After turning off the stove, he grabs a spoon to check the taste. Yeah, that's good enough. He decided to finally pour it to the bowl Zhengxi brought.

Mo Guan Shan is too focused at his task so he didn't notice earlier that the two blockheads are staring at him almost creepily.

"Hey there, got a problem?" bites Mo.

"Yeah, it's shocking. You were like a chihuahua back then, but look at you now," deadpans Zhengxi.

"Now you're so fluffy and huggable," Jian Yi hugs himself to emphasize. Mo just cringes and rolls his eyes.

"Here, bring this to him. I want to go home." Mo points at the bowl of congee using the spoon. But nobody moves at Mo's command.

"Oh, um, crap! I need to take a shit!" Jian Yi suddenly runs to the bathroom, and then looks back, "Uhhh, this will take about 30 minutes, soo, maybe Xixi can help?! Before the food gets cold!" Jian Yi winks furiously to Zhengxi even though Mo can see him clearly. He enters the bathroom leaving both of them confused. 

After a while, Zhengxi lets out a loud 'oh'.

"Ohh, right. I need to take a dump too, my bad," after saying that, Zhengxi rushes to the bathroom too. The one Jian Yi just entered. Zhengxi knocks at the door rapidly only to have Jian Yi shouts at him,

"Stop it! I'm seriously taking a shit!" 

Fuck them all.

\--  
Mo Guan Shan opens the door slowly and carefully so he won't drop the bowl. 

He Tian is sleeping.

So, what should he do now...? It's such a waste, though. The food is still hot and He Tian should take some medicine. Mo Guan Shan puts the bowl on the thankfully empty nightstand. He Tian's head is peeking out of the blanket and his breathing sounds rough. He looks so... vulnerable. It's so contrast to his usual self which was annoying and persistent.

At first, Mo Guan Shan just wants to give him the food and go home, but seeing He Tian's like this, he doesn't dare. More like, he doesn't have the heart to.

After contemplating, Mo Guan Shan sits on the side on the bed. He shakes He Tian's shoulder gently. A small "hmm" tells Mo Guan Shan that He Tian is not sleeping. Great, he's just resting his eyes.

"He Tian, have you eaten?" Mo Guan Shan starts slowly. He Tian answers with a small shake of his head. Mo Guan Shan huffs at that. Then when was the last time he ate? What's the last thing he ate?

"Then sit for a moment. I made you something. I didn't poison it, I swear. C'mon," urges Mo. He knows that he sounds fussier than usual, but he can't help it.

He Tian grunts and finally sits down. Mo looks away at the sight. He totally forgot.  
"Put a damn shirt on! No wonder you caught a cold," Mo Guan Shan stands up and hurries to He Tian's wardrobe. He opens the right side and grabs the first sweatshirt he sees.

"Mo, my head hurtsss...," says He Tian in a spoiled tone. What a brat. Completely ignoring his tantrum, Mo gives the grey sweatshirt to him. But instead of wearing it, He Tian is only holding it with a blank expression.

"Hurry up so you can eat!" scolds Mo. He sounds stern, but he's actually flustered at the sight of He Tian. He always knew that his arm looks strong, but look at that. 

Mo Guan Shan lets his eyes trail over his body. Starting from the long fingers disappearing into the duvet, then he goes up, admiring his tight biceps. How can he be so fit? It makes Mo Guan Shan jealous. Again, he lets his eyes wander around and stops at his broad shoulders. Honestly, he wants to reach out and just feel it. For a moment, he understands why girls love men with broad shoulders. He tries to shake his thoughts off, but he can't stop his eyes travelling down to his enormous abs, lingering his gaze for a solid three seconds before going down-

"Do you really want me to wear the shirt?" his voice pulls Mo Guan Shan back to reality, and with a face matching his hair, he yells,

"Just fucking wear it!" He Tian chuckles before he obediently wears it. He's sick but he can find the energy to tease Mo. The audacity.

Mo sits back on the side of He Tian's bed. As He Tian finishes wearing the sweatshirt, he takes the bowl of congee and gives it to He Tian.

"Here."

He Tian doesn't even look to the bowl. He looks at Mo straight in the eyes. For once, he looks so serious.  
"You know, there's a lot of thing I want to talk about." Mo rolls his eyes at that. He's actually worried that maybe one day his eyes won't go back.

"Save it for later, can't you? Just recover first, and I'll see if I want to listen your long-ass explanation," He Tian grins at that.

"Baby, you care so much about me."

"Eat it, or I'll shove this to your ass," threatens Mo. Mo expected a perverted comeback, but it didn't come.

"Feed me, then," comes instead. He also expected that, though. "Please?" and here comes the puppy eyes he's never seen, but anticipated.

"I won't fall for that, chicken dick."

"You gave me your number," pushes He Tian. Mo Guan Shan knitted his eyebrows in confusion. What's the fucking correlation?

Oh, well.

Just from the first mouthful of congee, He Tian's already complaining about it having too many carrot dices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh guess what comes next


	6. five minutes

Mo Guan Shan waits a bit before he takes another spoonful for He Tian. He Tian makes a dissatified face as the food enters his mouth. It's delicious, really. He just doesn't really like carrots and he's not in the mood to eat. He stares in horror as Mo gets ready to give him another.

"Mo, I'm full..." He Tian pouts, moving his head away from the next spoon.

"No. Finish all of it!" exclaims Mo. He Tian is still stubborn on denying the food. God, he's acting really childish right now. Who else seen this side of He Tian? Is it because it's Mo? The thought makes Mo giddy all of sudden.

"I'm seriously having a headache, Mo. maybe a five minutes rest? Please?" asks He Tian giving his best thrown puppy face. Mo sighs. 

Mo Guan Shan is about to say no, but He Tian looks like he's really tired. So he decided to give him a bit space and put the spoon back. 

At least, he managed to eat a bit more than a half. Mo Guan Shan puts the bowl on the nightstand.

"Five minutes," says Mo Guan Shan. He Tian smiles at that. Mo's about to stand up, when a hand grabs his wrist.

"Can't you stay here?" Mo Guan Shan sits back to the bed.

"Y-yeah, just release me." But instead of doing so, He Tian holds him tighter.

"I mean for the night. You can sleep here," Mo Guan Shan's heart skipped a beat at the offer.

"...Um."

Mo's not that sure. He's actually interested to explore his feelings, to see how far he can go with He Tian. But he thinks that everything is moving a bit too fast. He's uncomfortable with the pace. He's not ready yet to be that close to He Tian, even only for sleeping together.

He Tian can see Mo Guan Shan's mixed expression. Seeing that, he lets out a small laugh. He slumped his forehead right on Mo Guan Shan's neckline.

"Sorry, Mo. I didn't mean to force you. Let's take it easy, okay?" 

Mo agrees with a nod. He raises his free hand to the back of He Tian's head and ruffles his already messy hair.

They stayed like that for a while, both enjoying each other's presence. He Tian releases his hold on Mo's wrist to reach for his hand. He intertwines their fingers.

"I'm going to catch your cold," but Mo doesn't care anyway. He Tian's other hand travels to Mo's waist, and he can feel Mo jump a little.

"Sorry, can I?"

"...don't squeeze too hard." so He Tian immediately hugs him, making Mo's foot separated from the floor. They stayed like that for a while.

"Mo, tell me about you. Are you in any university?"

"No," He Tian holds up his head at that answer, backing off until he can see Mo's eyes.

"Why not?" 

"I'm attending a cooking academy right now. It's my last year, though," Mo pulls He Tian's head back to his shoulder, massaging his scalp. He continues, "I dunno, maybe I'll go next year.. is it too late?" He Tian laughs.

"Of course not, sweetheart." He Tian should decide whether to speak or laugh, cause it does things to Mo Guan Shan's heart. And the pet names too.

"Honestly, I want to go to uni first before this. But the tuition is too damn expensive. My mom can only pay for the cooking school." Mo Guan Shan stops his hand, deep in thought. He Tian's also thinking about something. What about his father? Is his mom the only one who provides Mo financially? He could be wrong, though. 

"Hey, do you need hel-"

"No, dumbass. I don't take charity. I think I saved enough to attend a private uni, though. Mom insists on helping too, so it's more than enough." Mo rubs He Tian's thumb while talking, and it soothes He Tian, almost making him sleepy. Well, He Tian shouldn't pry. Maybe one day Mo will be comfortable enough to talk about it.

"You're so brave," states He Tian absentmindedly, making Mo shy for blabbering all that things. He's suddenly hyper aware of their situation.

Mo pulls both of his hands, and then he pushes He Tian away.

"That's already more than five minutes. Now eat and take your medicine so I can go home," says a red-faced cutie.

He Tian chuckles, "Yeah, whatever." 

Mo Guan Shan takes the bowl of congee, and then stops his movement when He Tian adds,

"Let's go somewhere this saturday. Are you free?"

Mo Guan Shan nods gingerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, what's up? Next would be a date and all about he tian's situation, I just hope that I won't mess it up 😔
> 
> I hope I can fit it in 8 chapters, but would y'all be mad if I decided to increase the chapters count (again)? Sorryyyy orz, I just don't want to rush it and messing this already messy fic
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you're having a great day. If not, then take this virtual kiss! 😆😘 ❤️


	7. Tangerines

From: Creep

You sure you don't want a ride?

Mo Guan Shan turns off his screen immediately. So, it's happening, isn't it? He scurries to the mirror, checking out his own appearance. Mo Guan Shan flops back to his bed after knowing he's looking like every other day.

Okay, breathe.

Mo Guan Shan peeks to see the mirror again for a final check. He's wearing his favorite yellow sweater with his self-proclaimed boring jeans. Okay, whatever. It's good enough. He grabs his phone, keys and wallet.

To: Creep

No. I have legs.

\----

Seriously, what kind of love comedy is this?

A typical first date, and Mo Guan Shan is standing in a convenient distance to his date, sitting on the park bench. Of course, right in front of him is two girls chirping and gossiping, the topic is: 'a certain hot guy sitting on the park bench'. How can they tell? Half of his face is covered by a mask!

Shame on Mo Guan Shan, though. He secretly agrees on whatever the girls are talking about.

So, before the girls have the chance to approach him, Mo speedwalks to his target. As he draws close, He Tian notices him and turns his head up from his phone. He pulls his mask down as he says,

"What's taking you so long, babe?" Mo kicks He Tian's foot in response. Shit, did the girls hear? He glances back to the girls to find out. Hopefully they won't be too disappointed-

...why the fuck do they look even more excited?

\----

It looks like He Tian can't think of any place for a date, so he casually asked Mo to teach him how to cook.

Well, it's kinda nice, so here they are, buying groceries for cooking. Mo is so focused on choosing the best looking oranges when He Tian pokes his shoulder.

"Mo, look." He Tian shows Mo his wrist, which is wrapped by a foam fruit wrapper.

"Don't joke around."

He Tian grins happily. He takes Mo's wrist and stretches another fruit wrapper around his wrist.

"Now we match!" exclaims He Tian. "It's our first step, Mo. Before we know it, it would be matching rings." Mo almost drops his oranges hearing that.

"Idiot." he says that, but he let the fruit wrapper be over his sleeve. It's so simple, but it makes He Tian's mood skyrocketed. Mo gives He Tian the bag of oranges after he finished choosing.

"So, what are we making with all these oranges?"

"No, I just feel like getting some. We're making beef stew," states Mo. He Tian shrugs and lazily walks away to weigh the oranges.

After He Tian's back, they continue to argue about everything, with He Tian pushing the stroller.

"We don't use CHOCOLATE for beef stew, He Tian."

\----

He Tian takes off his mask and slumps on the couch, and the freaking fruit wrapper is still wrapped around his wrist. The cashier back then was looking at him with a funny expression, but when does He Tian even care? Mo is still wearing it too, but it is covered by his sleeve now, so he's unbothered.

"That was fun," says He Tian. Mo squints his eyes, flicking He Tian's forehead.

"Get your ass to the kitchen," instructs Mo, taking the groceries bag He Tian dropped. He Tian groans loudly, straightening his lower back as it hurts from standing up too quickly.

"Mo, I'm turning into old man." He Tian strolls to the kitchen, welcomed by the sight of Mo setting up the battlefield -kitchen-.

"You're an old man already, old man." the statement irks He Tian a bit, so he gets close to Mo who is reaching for the pot in the cabinet, then he swoops in to tickle Mo sides. "FUCK!" yells Mo thrashing around to get away. It's futile, though.

"Call me brother Tian," it's not a dare, it's an order. But Mo shakes his head desperately, unwilling to obey.

Mo can't stop his laughs as he struggles to make He Tian stop. Seeing that Mo won't give up any sooner, He Tian decides to slow down, now circling his hand around Mo's waist.

"Little Mo, you're so warm." and that makes Mo flustered. Shit, he can feel his face heating up at their touching bodies. Fuck He Tian for making him feel so many emotions at such a short span of time.

"GET OFF!"

He Tian got elbowed.

\----

Mo joins He Tian on the couch after a while. They're now letting the stew simmer.

About 25 minutes ago, He Tian got kicked out after he diced the ingredients too small and sometimes too big. He Tian has never seen such a mad red little furball before.

He Tian wastes no time and slides over to get as close as possible to Mo.

"Mo, are you still mad?" he starts carefully. He gently puts his arm on the backrest of the couch.

"Don't be dramatic," huffs Mo, moving his body away from He Tian. But he's touching the armrest already. "Scooch over, chicken dick!"

"We already hugged before, what's the big deal?" He Tian whines as he moves even closer.

"Okay! Fuck, just stop squirming," Mo pushes He Tian's face away, cause it's getting close by now. He Tian obediently does that but now he rests his head on Mo's shoulder. Mo sighs in defeat.

"You're so touchy, are you like this with everyone?" asks Mo nonchalantly.

"Jealous, Little Mo?" He Tian teases. Mo rolls his eyes.

"Keep being like that, and I won't talk to you ever again." Mo pushes He Tian away to take an orange. He Tian holds up his head and returns his head right after Mo rests his body back. "See? So fucking clingy."

"It's just you. Really." He Tian finally says. "It scares me too, to be honest. I've never been this close to anyone except my brother." He Tian closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle atmosphere between them. Mo pauses on peeling the orange, because he really doesn't know how to respond to that.

"Why me, then?"

"To be honest, at first, I just thought that it would be interesting to tease you. And before I know it, your personality grew on me. Plus, you're attractive as fuck. Thank you for whoever invented waist apron." Mo scrunches his nose, cringing at He Tian's cheesiness.

"Who else got tricked with this approach?" Mo tries, and the grip on his shoulder goes tighter.

"Believe me, Mo. Nobody can handle me as much as you. I swear it's only you," He Tian searches for Mo's eyes that keeps on looking elsewhere, somewhere other than He Tian's eyes.

"Okay, calm down," Mo sighs. "There's a lot of time to prove that. Surely you're patient enough, right?" challenges Mo. Now he looks at He Tian right on the eyes, waiting for a satisfying answer.

"Thousand years are all I have," grins He Tian, inviting a roll of eyes from Mo. They relaxes once more.

"What happened last week?" Mo takes a part of the orange and nudges it to He Tian's mouth, making him eat it. He Tian chews and swallows, then answers,

"My father urged me to quit college," he says casually, and of course it's confusing the hell out of Mo.

"And here I am, struggling to enter college. Why did he do that?" He Tian keeps silent, and instead he pulls Mo by the waist, now burying his nose on the crook of Mo's neck. "Stop being a baby, for fuck's sake."

"He wants me to take over the company."

"Sounds good to me?"

"Who wants to be labeled as the spoiled kid who got everything through connections? I can do things by myself too. My brother supports me, but sometimes he underestimates me. He's a caring brother, but I don't want to stand behind him everytime." He Tian is starting to babble, so Mo smiles a little.

"I think I can emphatize with your brother," jokes Mo causing He Tian to groan.

"I'm doing great, you know? Almost perfect scores without much effort. And girls are swooning over me. And look at my smoking hot body-"

"Too fucking much information," interrupts Mo, trying to eat his orange and entertain this big-ass koala by his side at the same time.

"You were admiring me last time," He Tian chuckles, and that sends shivers to Mo.

"Shut up."

"Really, Mo. Don't get bored with me. I'll be sticking around for a while, you hear?"

"Uh-uh. Just try your best so I won't get bored. I may seduce another customer, you know?"

"You're the one who got lonely when I'm gone," retorts He Tian.

"Fuck you, asshole. I'll deliver your meal last in the cafe from now on."

He Tian bites Mo's clothed shoulder cause he's being too adorable. Before Mo Guan Shan yells at He Tian, He Tian says,

"Just say that you want to ogle at me as long as possible."

Mo Guan Shan stuffs the remaining orange in He Tian's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun heheh. I hope y'all feel the same 🥰
> 
> Soo I noticed in the comments that maybe some of you are not that familiar with foam fruit wrapper. sorry, I just had to include it! 😂 Basically, it's foam, but used for wrapping fruits in my country. I know they sometimes use it in China too, so I used it on this fic. When I was a kid, I used to get yelled at by my mom for taking too much fruit wraps lol 😆


	8. fancy car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to fit the ending in this chapter! I hope you all love it. Sorry for suddenly disappearing lol, college things happened in real life.

Lately, his world is revolving around that black-haired guy.

Figures, as that guy won't give up in bothering Mo with his extra cheesy pick-up lines on top of hugging him too much everytime he had the chance. It's been three months. But lately, he feels like He Tian is holding back at the occasional skinship. Either that, or He Tian is losing interest in him.

Mo feels his heart clenches as he tries to shrug the thought off by wearing his shirt quickly. What a jerk. How dare he occupy so much of Mo's mind.

Yeah, that guy, whose name is appearing on Mo's phone right now. He didn't show up at the cafe, and now he calls? Of course Mo wants to know what happened. It's just not fair. Mo hesitates before he decides to pick up the call.

"What now?" well, that didn't sound as harsh as Mo's intended.

"Let's eat something. I'm outside." Mo wonders at the tone. What makes him so sure that Mo will do as he says?

"Dream on, chicken dick. I'm going home," says Guan Shan crudely. Even though he's actually starving.

Even though he misses He Tian. A bit.

"Then I'll take you home, babe. I'm waiting outside." Mo can sense a hint of desperation in He Tian's tone, which is kinda unusual in a way. He was always brimming with confidence that Mo will always go along with his whims.

And he didn't have the heart to ignore that. Instead, he curses himself for being so easy for He Tian. Is he doomed?

Mo hangs up and walks toward the exit, unconsciously speeding up his feet.

There he is. Not exactly He Tian, but a ridiculously bright red sport car is parked in front of the cafe. Mo shuffles his hair in embarassment as he speedwalks toward his companion. Mo rashly opens the door and went inside the passenger seat.

He Tian chuckles lightly, and now Mo somewhat learned how to handle that particular voice which usually shatters his track of mind before. He Tian puts his attention back on the steering wheel after lightly rubbing his eyes with his pinky finger.

"Are you tired?" asks Mo. Yeah, he's worried. But rather than directed at He Tian, it's more about their safety.

"Kinda. But I know my limits, so it's okay," reassures He Tian after a yawn. Mo clutches his bag tighter at that.

"...If you're so tired, you don't have to take me home, dumbass." Mo looks at the window as he says that, and the respond to his dry comment is:

"I know. But seeing you charged me up," without missing a beat. Mo scowls, but (un)fortunately, a blush is apparent on his face.

And after that is silence. It's an enjoyable ride, and despite the lack of conversation, it's not unpleasant at all. Mo fucking knew it, he has gone soft.

After minutes of ride, now they're on the familiar road just a kilometer before Mo's place. Of course Mo notices the obvious pout forming on He Tian's face.

"...Hey," a little voice got out of Mo. He Tian raises his eyebrows, looking at Mo from the rearview. Mo inhales before finally saying,

"Turn left ahead. Just go somewhere." He Tian flashes him a look of confusion, because Mo's place is just straight ahead. What is going on in Mo's head? But before he asks, the way Mo bites his thumb while facing the window gives him a bit of idea. He loves how Mo wants to cheer him up but he does it too awkwardly.

"Certainly, sir," teases He Tian. Mo just responds with an irritated hum.

He Tian stops at the parking lot of a convenience store, now lowering his seat a bit, closing his eyes.

"Mo, I'm tired," whines He Tian. Mo starts to look at He Tian, trying to understand what's been happening to him. He Tian turns his head to Mo after a while, then he offers his hand.

Mo accepts it shyly and now their hands are intertwining on Mo's lap.

"You didn't quit college... right?" Mo starts carefully. He Tian shakes his head, his other arm now raised to cover his eyes.

"No. But now I feel like I have to work harder to prove myself. I don't know, maybe I'll continue my study somewhere after I finished here too." He Tian's voice is scratchy, and Mo feels bad. It must be hard for He Tian.

Mo squeezes He Tian's hand tighter, hoping to give him support through any way.

"Mo, don't seduce me now." Aaaaand Mo wishes he can kick his face right now.

"Be nice, fucker." Mo releases his hand, and the pout from earlier came back to He Tian's face.

"...What?" asks Mo, hating He Tian's expression.

"Let me hold your hand, Mo. We rarely hug now, and that's all I have left for my antidepressant," protests He Tian, searching for Mo's hand once more. Mo just sighs as He Tian pulls his hand. Mo rolls his eyes immediately. Yeah, that's the movement that has already been scarved in He Tian's mind.

"It's you who suddenly holds back. What the fuck is wrong with you?" At last, it got out from Mo's mouth. Oh God, he wants to bury himself.

He Tian laughs a bit, then he went silent for a while before he pulls Mo's hand near to his face. Then he kisses the back of Mo's hand, which resulted in Mo quickly pulling away.

"Cause lately," he pauses a bit, contemplating, "I've been wanting so much more." Mo looks at him in disbelief, the color of red is adorning his cheeks.

He Tian locks his gaze on Mo, smiling gently.

"I'm not lying, though. You know what I want." He Tian states calmly. Mo feels cornered. So why don't He Tian take what he wants? He wants Mo to take charge and make the first move? Hell, that won't happen. Mo swears he won't make it that easy.

"No, I don't." Mo knows that it sounds like a challenge. But he's getting tired of their little game too.

He Tian straightens his posture, propping his elbow on the steer, turning his body to Mo. Mo doesn't like the atmosphere. He wants to run away, afraid that He Tian doesn't feel the same as he does, afraid that he's the one who got too serious.

"You want to know what I want?"

Mo looks away, gripping his bag like it's the last string of his sanity.

He Tian runs his fingers to his hair, waiting for Mo to answer. But Mo seems to be acting stubborn, refusing to speak, let alone just to look at him. He Tian groans before he reaches to the backseat, grabbing his black jacket. He Tian rummages his jacket and pulls out something from the pocket. Mo spares a glance, wondering what the hell is happening.

"Look at me," orders He Tian, his voice demanding. Mo slowly turns his head, and his full attention is focused on the small box in He Tian's hand.

He panics. It exceeded his expectation for tonight.

"Huuh?! Isn't it too early for that-"

"It's not a ring, calm down. Geez, a guy like me won't propose in such a situation, mind you." He Tian says that confidently, almost making Mo smile.

"Then what's in the box?"

"See it for yourself." Mo takes the box hesitantly, unsure how to act.

When he opens the box, it reveals a pair of black studs, and definitely something worth months of his salary. It's pretty and nothing too fancy. Despite his annoying personality, He Tian got a good taste. Mo touches his own earlobe, checking his piercing instantly.

"I noticed you have piercings, and I thought it would look good on you." He Tian pulls Mo's attention back, waiting Mo's appreciation of the studs, like a puppy waiting for a praise.

"T-thanks. It looks... nice." Mo stutters a bit, cause he won't deny that he is actually delighted with the gift. It's been a while since he wears something like this, though. Maybe he'll need to re-pierce his lobe. Fully satisfied, He Tian relaxes a bit.

"I want this." He Tian brushed his own hair back, showing a little bit of shyness. "I want to do these kind of things for you. I know maybe I'm not this serious at first, but I really enjoyed hanging out with you."

He's really not used to this kind of attention, but he's so damn glad to find it from He Tian.

"Go on." Mo closes the box. His feelings are somewhat swayed, but he's still not satisfied with He Tian's statement.

"I want to get to know you even more, I want to try this little thing between us. I know it's only been three months, but I know you're the one." Mo is so embarassed at the passionate confession He Tian unconsciously made. It makes him giddy for obvious reasons. He Tian holds Mo's hand, holding the box with both hands.

He Tian puts his forehead on their hands, putting Mo on edge. Then he continues,

"Be my lover." the bomb finally dropped. Once again, it's like an order, and that makes Mo mad, yet deep-down Mo knows that he feels the same. He's not in the mood to refuse.

Mo feels his throat going dry, unable to form coherent words.

Mo pulls his hand away, forming a look of hurt from He Tian. He lowers his cap, calming the turmoil inside his stomach.

Then he does a small nod. Oh... oh.

He Tian's Little Mo is just so cute.

"Mo, look at me, c'mon," urges He Tian. Mo shakes his head, turning his body to the window once again. He Tian tugs Mo's yellow shirt, demanding his full attention.

"Mo... please?" Mo gives up, because now the tugs on his shirt is getting rougher, and he's scared that it may rip. He gives He Tian a stern expression, but all He Tian does is smile rather than being intimidated.

He Tian cups Mo's face with both hands, so Mo reaches up to pull He Tian's wrists away. Mo stops struggling when he finds He Tian's stare. The way his pupils slowly turning bigger, his sharp nose, and thin lips, all of his features are so captivating.

Then he realizes where He Tian's gaze is directed at, so he licks his lips in reflex. And he feels He Tian's grip is getting tighter at that, making Mo winces a bit at the strength.

"I want to kiss you, Mo." Honestly, Mo kinda anticipated that. But it's still kinda sly. He Tian himself can't deny that.

But Mo closes his eyes anyway.

It's just an innocent touch of their lips, with He Tian's thumb lifting Mo's chin, eager to be as close as possible. Okay, Mo can tolerate this. It feels nice and kinda romantic.

But not long after, He Tian starts to nudge Mo's bottom lip, baring his teeth to bite the chapped part of his lips. Mo grunted in protest, yet he lets He Tian's tongue wander.

The way He Tian's exploring the cavern of his mouth is making his knees weak, so it's a good thing that they are sitting right now. Mo tries to get rid of the thumb that keeps on making their kiss go deeper, and the pleasures are starting to rise, too much to handle. He never had a kiss so, so sensual.

Mo pushes He Tian away before he allows He Tian to do more.

"Slowly, chicken dick," scolds Mo with a ragged breath. He covers his mouth with his fist, trying to process what just happened.

He Tian laughs heartily, cause he feels so happy, feeling so much emotions that his stomach hurts. He leans back to his seat, raising his seat back.

"Mo, I meant to ask you out when I graduated, but it looks like you're not that patient." He Tian shakes his head dramatically to tease Mo. Mo pinches He Tian's arm, annoyed. He Tian laughs as he leans away from Mo's attacks.

After a bit of playing around, He Tian starts the car, now less stressed and ready to take Mo home. Mo himself is now reminded of the tired expression He Tian made when he picks him up.

"Do your best, okay? Just prove your father wrong. I'm here for you, chicken dick." And He Tian eyes widen at Mo's sudden encouragement.

He can't shake off the happiness he feels right now, he's on cloud nine.

"I love you, Mo." Oh my God, just spare Mo Guan Shan's heart.

"Urgh, yeah, me too! Shut up." But little did Mo know, his words just fueled He Tian up.

"They must be building an airport nearby." says He Tian suddenly.

"Are you fucking high?"

"Oops, never mind. It's just my heart taking off."

Mo pinches his arm again, mentally preparing many kinds of pinches for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how is it? I know the story's not perfect, but I kinda loved the process of writing this! 
> 
> so let's hope I can write better then I can write other stories that we all enjoy :D.


End file.
